Mirai Arleena's Story
by Kira Sema
Summary: This is the Story of Mirai Arleena and how she came from her time to form a new family. Little did she know she'd form her past family.


**Well this is a story I had on Facebook Notes. I just finished the last part of the chapter today. Also this has been sitting there for like a year. xD Hope you enjoy :)**

**This is like around the Buu saga.**

**Arleena's POV**

It was the year 2027. We were in a world of war. With my whole family dead. I bulit a time machine, so i could live in the past. Maybe form a new family. I never thought it would be my past family. I was scared stiff as i went in the time machine. I set the dial for 1998. A few years before mom was born. This would mean her brother Trunks was 7. I don't know where i would go though. I pressed the button. I was in the year 1998. I looked around nothing looked familar. Well it was 29 years ago so i guess it would be different.

I went to capsule corp. thinking it would be where my grandma lived. I was right. I had a key so i went in there. No one was home. I guess Trunks was training with Vegeta, and Bulma was out shopping. I went in the fridge and got a soda. _"Mountain Dew Code Red my favorite!"_ I sat down. I thought i heard something i guess not. While i was in the kitchen Vegeta came in. He didn't know me. He threated to kill me if i didn't leave, so i went super saiyan on him. He was shocked. He asked me, _"How are you a super saiyan? You aren't my daughter or Kakarots brat." _I had to tell him i'm their granddaughter from the future. After 2 minutes he said, _"You gonna talk kid?" _I said, _"Ok i'm you're granddaughter I came from the future to live in a better timeline then my own." _Vegeta was shocked. He said, _"Great another time traveler... Ugh already had to deal with my son from the future now you?"_ I said, _"Fine i'll live with Kakarot aka Goku."_

Trunks came in. He said, _"Hey dad who's this?" _He said, _"She's our...guest" _Trunks said, _"So she's gonna stay here? Can she be my big sis? Hey do you like Video Games? Where did you come from?"_ Vegeta must've saw i was pale, because he said,_ "Trunks stop asking her questions! Let her get settled in, and get some rest. She had a long flight." _I said, _"Before i go to my room i'm Arleena Br-Marie. Just call me Arleena. Now i'm gonna go unpack and get some rest. Vegeta can you show me to my room?"_ He said,_ "Hm fine." _He walks me to my room. Us being silent on the way. I finally said, _"Why ya cover for me with Trunks?" _He said,_ "That boy shouldn't of bambled questions on you like that and i didn't want you to make a scene."_ We finally got to my room. I threw my bags on the floor right by the drawers. I jumped on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up i saw a blue-haired woman who looked like my mom. I said, _"Mom...you're back, but how? You got killed..." _She said, _"Oh sorry Arleena i'm not your mom. I'm Bulma Briefs." _I said, _"Oh... Sorry you looked just like her." _I quickly collapsed back into slumber. When i woke up again i wasn't in my room i was in the infirmary Bulma had. No one was in there but i felt the ki of Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta. One of them was coming towards me so i lowered my ki, and shut my eyes. Turns out it was Vegeta and Bulma coming towards me. Bulma said, _"I wonder whats wrong with her. She's been in a coma for a month now."_ I was thinking,_ "A month? No way. I guess time travel does a number on ya." _Vegeta said, _"Hmph."_

I opened my eyes. I said _"Huh? What happened to me?" _Bulma said, _"Well you were in a coma for a month. I unpacked everything in your drawers, so you don't have to worry about that."_ I said,_ "Oh thanks Bulma." _She said, _"Just get some rest Arleena." _I said, _"Ok." _I quickly went back to sleep. In my dream i was dreaming about my family. The nightmare of seeing them get killed kept replaying in my head all night. Someone must've saw i was suffering, because i felt someone pet my head, sat me up, and rub my back. I didn't know who it was. I was thinking it was Bulma. That made me feel better and i was dreaming peacefully. I was layed down afterwards. I didn't know what happened after that. I thought I felt someone carry me to my room.

When I woke up later Trunks was by me. I said, _"Hey kid what are you doing here?" _He said, _"Oh Mom went shopping, and Dads training." _I said,_ "Oh, and your here because?" _He said, _"Mom told me to keep an eye on you in case you woke up."_ I said, _"Oh ok. Can you get me a drink?" _He said, _"Sure. Mountain Dew Code Red?" _I said,_ "Yea sure." _I decided I'd wait for him before i'd take another rest. I'm just glad I have a room with a tv. I turned on the tv to my favorite show Code Lyoko. The episode was Aelita. This was a sad episode. Aelita remembers memories of her past, and she runs to the hermitage. Odd then finds her, and they sneak to Lyoko, without Jeremie knowing, to try to find her father. She also wishes that she didn't remember her father, and where she'd come from. I think I heard Trunks coming back.

Trunks said, _"Hey i'm back. I found the soda. Just telling you it's the last bottle." _I said, _"Oh sorry... Was it my fault?" _He said, _"No..No it wasn't your fault!" _I said, _"Oh that's good." _I smile a little bit. He said, _"Hey are you sure you're alright? You seem to be pale."_ I said, _"I am?" _He said, _"Yes. Your whole face is pale."_ I feel my head, and cheeks both of them are hot as accidently touching a hot pot on the stove. Trust me i've done that before and it hurt. That burn was on my hand for a week! I said,_ "Trunks I need to use the bathroom. Could you help me get in there?" _Luckily I had my own bathroom in here, so we didn't need to go far. He said, _"Um...Sure." _He held me up while I tried to walk. I went in the bathroom and close the door most of the way. I get done with my business. I stand up, but I fall. I scream Trunks name. He comes and helps me up. He takes me back to my bed, and calls for Vegeta. After he did that I fall back asleep.

**Vegeta's POV**

I was training to become stronger than Kakarot. Then I heard Trunks call my name. I had hoped it wasn't something stupid, and it wasn't. I didn't want it to be about Arleena either. I was keeping a close eye on her Ki, and when it dropped a little I quickly ran up to her room. I saw Trunks in there and I asked him, _"So boy what happened?" _Trunks said, _"Oh Well she kinda fell when she stood up after she went to the bathroom..." _I said, _"Well why didn't you call me then?" _He said, _"She needed to get to her bed first. After I called for you she went back to sleep. Also can I go to Goten's?" _I said, _"No you are to stay here! He can come over, but you guys have to keep an eye on Arleena you got that?" _He said, _"Yes I promise dad." _

**Trunks' POV**

After my dad told me Goten could come over I ran straight to the phone and called him. I said, _"Come on pick up Goten!"_ Goten picks up. Goten said, _"Hello?" _I said,_ "Goten? Hey Goten you want to come over today?" _He said, _"Hold on let me ask my mom. Mom can I go over Trunks' house to play?" _I heard a shout from his mom. He said, _"Yes I can come over!"_

Trunks said, _"Oh I need to tell you we have a guest here, and we have to watch her. My mom's shopping, and dad's training so my dad made me watch her. He won't let me come over, so you still want to come over?" _He said, _"Yes! I'm lonely. Big Brother's at school, and my mom's annoying!"_ I said,_ "Ok!" _He said, _"I'll be there in 5-10 minutes." _He hung up the phone. I thought to myself. _"I wonder what's wrong with Arleena. I don't know where she came from, but she's like an older sister!" _

**Arleena's POV**

I was asleep in my bed, and I had the nightmare I always had. The same one no matter what I did. The one where I would be in a room by myself worrying whether or not I would die. I heard a scream, and then a knock at the door. I wasn't gonna open it, because I knew it was a killer. Then I heard them knock down the door. I quickly hid in the basement. There was a tiny room for emergencies only, and this was an emergency. I should've killed the guy, but I was to weak to read their Ki. People just broke into houses since most of them were dead or injuried badly anyway. Either way they would've been killed. The weak couldn't defend themselves, and the strongest tried to fight. The killers found their weaknesses. Then I knew I was the only fighter left. They were gonna break me just as they did the others. I wasn't gonna let that happen! Then I saw myself buliding the time machine. I put alot of work into it. I was so glad it worked. It was blurry what I saw next. I think it was a purple-haired girl. Oh yea I remembered Dana. It looked like her. She was my best friend, and the first victim to die from the killers. She wasn't strong enough. I was gonna train her to be as strong as me, but It was to late. We had a funereal for her. I was crying like crazy, because it was my fault. I should've trained her! I was the one who caused it, but everyone said I wasn't. I know I was.

Then I heard her voice. Dana said, _"Arleena it's not your fault. I didn't know something like this would happen." _I said, _"This has to be someone joking around with me." _She said, _"No It's me i'm speaking to you through the Kai." _King Kai said,_ "It's King Kai to you! I worked hard to earn that title and I want-" _Me and Dana said, _"Shut up!" _She said, _"It's not your fault Arleena. It truely isn't. We always promised to tell the truth to each other, and I still kept it. I'm being honest with you! I have to go sorry. Just promise me you'll be safe. I don't want to see you die also!"_ I said,_ "I promise. I won't let your death be in vain. I won't stop protecting the ones I love like I did the others. I'll protect Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks. I Promise you Dana we'll meet again, but not to soon. Now I have to enjoy my life." _

I woke up crying, I see two young boys by me. I figured it was Trunks and Goten. Trunks said, _"Hey look who's up. Hey you're crying! Are you ok?" _I said, _"Yes i'm fine." _I smiled, and wiped the tears off my face. I tried to get up, but I was still weak as before. I said,_ "Damn it. Why is it i'm so weak? I'm much weaker then I was before I came into this timeline." _Trunks said, _"Huh? You're from the future?" _I said, _"Oh I just said that outloud didn't I? Oh ok i'll tell you guys, but promise not to tell anyone else. I'll tell them. Trunks your parents already know, and Goten when I meet your family i'll tell them. I'm from the year 2027. I came into this timeline to have a family since my friends and my family all died in my timeline. Even if I did defeat the evil i'd still be lonely."_ I started to cry. Goten said, _"Arleena it'll be ok. You got us now." _Goten and Trunks hugged me. I said, _"Thanks guys."_ I started to smile a little.

All of us were there for like 15 minutes before Vegeta came in to check up on me. Vegeta said, _"What the heck is going on in here?" _I said, _"Nothing!" _Goten, Trunks, and I started laughing. Vegeta said, _"Hmph. Well i'm going back to train. Keep an eye on her Trunks." _He went back to train, and Trunks and Goten stayed in my room. While we were in there I was trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Luckly my laptop was brought in here. I quickly typed on it trying to figure out whats going on. Trunks, and Goten were watching me type. Goten asked, _"What are you typing?" _I said, _"I'm trying to figure out whats wrong with me. I never seen anything like this where i'm from." _I quickly held my head, and almost dropped my laptop. Luckly Trunks caught it. Trunks asked, _"You alright?" _I said, _"Yea i'm fine my head just started to hurt for some reason."_ Trunks said, _"I think it would be best for you to stay off your laptop till we know what's wrong." _I said, _"But what about research?" _Trunks said, _"Well we'll do the research." _I thought,_ "I don't like this idea..." _I said, _"Oh ok. Just don't break my laptop. It's the fastest laptop in the world." _Trunks and Goten got excited. I said, _"You break it, and I'll never forgive you. Also I'll tell both of your parents you got it!" _Trunks and Goten were a little scared. Goten said, _"Ok we'll be careful." _Trunks said, _"Ya what he said." _I said, _"Ok. Well i'm gonna rest a little. As I said don't break the laptop." _I quickly went to sleep.

I was asleep. I had a dream about Dana, and Christine. Oh yea I haven't told you about Christine yet did I? Well Christine was another one of my friends. She and Dana were cousins. Yea were. I am really sad about that. I'm the only one who lived. Why did I have to live? Why couldn't I have just died like the rest? Then I heard Christine's Voice. Christine said,_ "Arleena you deserve to live! Anyway I don't wanna see you here yet. Did I say we arranged you to come up here when you die? Well you can! We were talking to the Kai about it."_ King Kai said,_ "It's King Kai to you..." _She said,_ "Shut up... Arleena I don't want you to die so soon! You have so much to live for! Well I have to go sorry."_ Again I started to cry, but this time I didn't wake up. I didn't hear anything. It was all blank, but I did feel someone hug me. I think it was Goten or Trunks. I would've never thought Vegeta would've done something like that, so I excluded him. Also Bulma was still out shopping. I knew it had to be one of those kids, but it felt like someone with big arms. So was it Vegeta?

**Trunks' POV**

While me and Goten were on Arleena's laptop trying to do some research on what happened my dad came in. He asked, _"What's going on?" _I said, _"Well Arleena was trying to find out what's wrong with her. She got a huge headache, and I told her to not be on it while she's like this. She told us to do some research on it."_ He said,_ "Hmph." _My dad looked over to Arleena and it looked like she was having a nightmare. The next thing my dad did was a surprise to us all.

**Alright guys thats it for this chappie! XD Don't expect an update on anything soon. I'm taking a small break, but will try to get an update by the end of the month. I'm gonna have a one shot soon with my character and my friend's character be sure to look for that.**


End file.
